


To Wear Your Name

by Lcsaf



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcsaf/pseuds/Lcsaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was obvious, really. But sometimes the obvious goes over the heads of the oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Wear Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this subject has been covered in the fandom, yet. Kind of surprising.

* * *

Caine does not actually stay on Earth all of the time with Jupiter, much to her disappointment. It makes sense though, since the reason he'd originally given of wanting to be pardoned and reinstated as a Skyjacker is actually true. He's gone more than Jupiter likes, but she suspects that's just her heart talking.

When he is planetside, and when she isn't busy with her dual lives, cleaning houses and learning about her recent Ascendancy, she drags him along on dates sometimes under the pretense of surveying her new property and sometimes simply just to show him around the town to all of her favorite spots. She's Russian so food and drink plays a big part in most of those stops. It's really funny to see some of the expressions that he makes when tasting something, because he tries everything Jupe offers him, but he doesn't always like it, and it's obvious when he's trying to be diplomatic about it.

She takes him to a coffee shop she likes to go to when she's got extra money for a treat (she has all the money she could possibly handle for the rest of her life and then some, now). While Jupiter looks over the board behind the counter, trying to decide what to order for Caine, she can feel him behind her, surveying the place. It's a roomy shop without being big, and there aren't many customers lingering at tables. There's only two barristas behind the counter: one thin male with dark hair and square frames and a young woman about Jupiter's age with dyed black hair and hot pink streaks, wearing a bunch of colorful bracelets. She eyes them with friendly, open curiosity, tilting her head while she waits for their orders.

Jupiter isn't worried too much about the counter girl staring at Caine. She knows he's wearing his jacket and hat to cover his wings and ears and since the weather has been really cool lately, it's not like he stands out on that account. The girl's probably just checking him out, for which Jupe can't really blame her. Lycantant Splice or not, Caine Wise is a fine specimen of a man. It's only when they step up to actually place their order that Jupiter realizes she might not be completely correct in her assessment. When she gives her name for the order, the other female's gazes flies up to hers (that part she's long been used to, given her unusual name), then flicks back to Caine before meeting Jupiter's again with an assessing half smile, even though her brow is furrowed.

"Fan of Sailor Moon?" she guesses hesitantly.

"No...." Jupe draws out. "Why?"

The counter girl shakes her head. "Sorry. Just...it...you..." She waves a vague hand between the pair, and gestures loosely around her left side of her neck before shaking her head again. "Nevermind," she finishes, picking up the cups to get started on the drinks. "I'll get these right out to you."

Jupiter turns her head to see what Caine made of the exchange. His dark eyes meet hers with slightly raised eyebrows and a small shrug. He has no clue what that was all about.

Only a few moments later, their drinks are set on the counter, in to go cups so they can continue their tour of the city. Just as her hand reaches out to grab the cups, the current owner of Earth stills her hand. Instead of her name in English, there is only a single symbol **♃**.She knows that symbol, she's stared at it a million times since she's met Caine, but only now does it click.

The elemental symbol for Jupiter is one of the markings in his Splicer's mark.

Caine Wise has her name branded on his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone or anything you recognize, OBVIOUSLY. ;p


End file.
